


Spying like a good neighbour

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Muggle Life, Muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has a crush on the bloke that moved in next door. Now only if he could find a reason to talk to him. [Non-magical AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying like a good neighbour

Charlie watched as his next door neighbour was out on the driveway, shovelling the snow. It'd just stopped snowing after an enormous blizzard that hadn't stopped for days. He watched as Neville worked up and down the road and then started working on cleaning his car.

Though he was wearing multiple layers, Charlie could still see how skinny Neville really was. He wore a fitted lightweight down jacket and comfortable looking, but tight, dark blue winter trousers. Charlie seemed to recognise the brand; he had a similar pair in dark grey that he wore when he went skiing with his siblings. Neville's arse looked _amazing_ in it. 

He sipped on his hot chocolate and from the privacy of his own home, gaped at Neville. His neighbour had moved into the house next door to live with his grandmother and seemed to be always out running errands for her. A bloke like that, taking care of his grandmother, was hard to resist. Not only was Neville so damn good looking, he was a kind person.

He wished he could find a reason to go out there and chat the bloke up. He'd only known his name was Neville because Augusta, his neighbour, hadn't stopped talking about her grandson and how proud she was of him. Of course, she'd also hinted to Charlie that Neville was single. Charlie had played it off when Augusta teased him about it, now he'd wished he probably should have taken her up on her offer. If he were to say something now, he'd only look like a creep.

It was almost as if the winter gods themselves heard Charlie's wish and Neville slipped and Charlie heard him yelp all the way to his house. He quickly ran towards the door, put on his snow boots, and was out of the house before he realised he'd not put on his coat.

"Are you all right?" Charlie said, approaching Neville and leaning down to looked at him.

"Fine. I just...it's happened before. I'm not the best with coordination," Neville said, and took Charlie's hand when he'd offered it. He helped Neville stand up and then he leaned against the car. His top layers all lifted up, leaving a brief view of his midriff and Charlie had the most intense desire to touch Neville's skin. He quickly looked away and into Neville's eyes.

"You seemed to be doing fine all afternoon on the driveway."

"You were watching me?" Neville asked, sounding more surprised than freaked out at the fact that Charlie'd been watching him for quite a while now.

"I..." Charlie shrugged. "There's nothing good on telly."

Neville laughed and pulled on his jacket to straighten himself up. "I'm Neville, by the way."

"Yeah, Augusta's grandson. I'm Charlie."

"I know," Neville said, smiling.

"You do?" Now it was time for Charlie to be totally surprised.

"Yeah, nan will _not_ stop talking about you. She's always trying to find an excuse to invite you over. She thinks that we..." He hesitated for a minute and then a blush crept up on his cheeks which Charlie tried not to find adorable, and failed.

"Yeah. Me too. Before you got here, that is. She'd go on about how you were still single..." He shivered slightly, missing his coat, but didn't want to walk away from Neville. "The funny thing is, I never even told her I'm gay."

"I think she got that information out from your mum," Neville said.

"Of course, she did," Charlie said, laughing. Now the cold was really starting to become bothersome; Charlie hated having to say goodbye. "If you're doing all right now, then, I should..."

"What were you doing while you were watching me?" Neville asked, and then immediately seemed embarrassed for asking a question that could easily have a double meaning. "I mean..."

"Just having some hot cocoa."

"Oh, sounds delicious. Nan is taking a nap and I didn't want to bugger around the kitchen to wake her up--"

"Do you want to come in? The fire's just starting and I have plenty to share," Charlie said, quickly. He internally sighed with relief at the fact that Neville found him attractive too, or at least, wanted to be his friend. It was always a good start.

"Yeah, sounds great. I could use a break."

"Brilliant," Charlie said and led the way to his house. He was glad his family wasn't coming by to visit today so he could have all the privacy in the world.


End file.
